Starish in Agnapolis!
by Jester.Musica
Summary: Starish was invited to Agnapolis! And guess what? They are staying for a week! But what's this? Otoyan's not allowed to go! WHAT!
1. Chapter 1

"EEEEEEEEH?! AGNAPOLIS?!"

Everyone almost had their mouths hang low at Cecil announcement.

"Is this true Cecil?!" Syo jumped off his seat, completely not believing the tanned idol.

"Of course! Everyone personally invited by the King of Agnapolis! He wants to congratulate us for winning the Uta no Prince-sama award! Everyone is invited to Agna Palace!" he declared.

Starish couldn't believe that they got invited by Cecil's father. It's a king no less! Some jumped in excitement while others merely smiled, who wouldn't? A freaking KING invited them!

"But wait" Tokiya stopped everyone in celebrating. "What about work? We have scheduled interviews tomorrow."

"Don't be such a party pooper Toki!" Otoya whined, sweatdropping that his roommate still managed to think about work despite of what was happening.

"True." Masato agreed "We can't just let that off."

The others just hung their heads low. These two are really workaholic dammit.

Suddenly they heard a deep weird laugh coming from all places. Everyone looked around, hoping to find the crazy president. After months of living they managed to get used on how often Shining appears rather… fascinating as they would put it.

"Koooooonbaaawaaaa Prrrrrrrrince-tacchi!" everyone jumped in surprise as the president landed on top of the dining table. They were in relief that everyone was done eating or else the president must have stepped on some chips if not salads. (No not really, he just deserve it) "I hearrrrrrd yourrrrr converrrrsation! Yoou arrrrrrrrrrre perrrrrrmitted toooo goooo to Agnapolis!"

Everyone did their own mental dance of joy until the president did a ninja jump over their heads and landed in a MichealAngelo pose. Suddenly he stood up and pointed at Otoya, startling everyone again. "But you Mister Ittoki Otoya."

"H-Hai?" the red head pointed at himself, tilting his head.

"You aren't allowed to come."

* * *

**WELL THAT'S A WRAP! Poor Otoyan not being able to go to Agnapolis ;A; **

**Any review cheers for our poor red head? */\***

_Musica logged out._


	2. Chapter 2

Tokiya could not figure out what to do to his sulking roommate. The red head was wrapped in a blanket, curled up in a ball and a gloomy atmosphere hugging him, hence the scary atmosphere inside the whole room. The ravenette sighed, even if he was in his case he would feel the same only not act the same. He would not act like a kicked puppy.

"Why only me…" the guy muttered.

Syo and the others tried to persuade Shining as he was the one given the task to cheer the red head up. Tokiya just wished he would exchange places with Natsuki or Haruka, they were better comforters than him! Sighing again, he slid up to the red head and awkwardly thought up something to comfort him. Just what could comfort him? Otoya was always been the one to comfort! Not him!

"What is it Toki?" asked monotone by Otoya.

"T-The weather's great huh?" he excused

The red head looked at the window. Gray sky, wind that bangs to their window, heavy rain fall. Nice going Tokiya. "Yeah, great."

Tokiya mentally facepalmed. How stupid could he get?! He just prays that everyone could make the president approve and help him with the gloomy red head.

And just like Kami-sama had heard him, Syo and Cecil stormed inside the room. Well it took one hour though.

"O-Otoya-kun! W-We did it!" Cecil wheezed, raising a president approved paper.

The said guy blinked before zooming to the paper and reading it. Not long, the red head was already jumping and started packing his things. Tokiya wondered how on earth the weather turned sunny all of a sudden.

"How did you manage to do it? Annoy him to death?" Tokiya asked, rereading the paper of approval.

"In a way yes?" Cecil scratched his cheeks, a sheepish smile plastered to his face. Somehow, reminding Tokiya a certain someone.

"You should have seen how Cecil pushed President! He looked like a prince alright!" Syo exclaimed like a little kid excited in getting a prize. The blond coughed and tried to imitate Cecil's voice "'Can't you see the king of Agnapolis had _personally_ invited Mister Ittoki Otoya? It wouldn't be good if you have upset my dear king like that President Shining Saotome.' Like that! Cool ain't he!?"

The prince blushed completely denying the fact that he was cool. Not that he was going to deny the used words, he _did _use them though. Tokiya simply patted his shoulder and thanked him. He lightly pushed the two out of the room and locked the door. Now what should he do of a hyperactive red head?

"Ne Tokiya should we bring this cat mascot you used back in the orphanage? The king might like this you know~"

"No."

* * *

**Otoyan's coming! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!\( ^O^)/**

**Of course I love my OToyan ;) I won't leave him! Next chapter will be the arrival to Agnapolis! **

**See you at Agnapolis!**

_Musica logged out._


End file.
